


House Call

by tinacita



Series: Dr. Loki [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling lonely after her trip, & unable to get a certain doctor off her mind, Rachel devises a plan to see him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Call

**Author's Note:**

> my 2nd!!! submission for sss ...
> 
> this is a continuation of "a special treatment"
> 
> hope you enjoy it!

My trip to Russia was incredible! It was probably the best month of my life. But all the time I was there I was reminded of the fact that I was alone. It had never bothered me before, and I was returning home, I wondered why it did now.

And then it hit me … _Dr. Laufeyson._

What a day THAT had been … he was unlike anyone that I’d ever met, and I don’t EVER remember having such amazing sex!

Taking a deep breath, I tried calming down. Just the mere thought of him was getting me wet, and I still had 2 hours left in my flight.

I tried reading, but I couldn’t focus. So I closed my eyes to possibly nap. THAT was a bad idea; I kept envisioning Loki hovering over me on the exam table.

As a last ditch effort, I got up and went to the restroom. Splashing some cold water on my face did help a bit, and I forced myself to think of the all of the work that I was going to have to catch up on. Returning to my seat, I sighed and mentally prepared for unpacking and going to back to work …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s been nearly 3 weeks since my trip, and the only thing I can think about is HIM. I had been hoping that work would take my mind off of him, but to no avail. He is a constant in my thoughts, despite my best efforts to think of something, or someone else.

My friend and colleague at work noticed something was wrong, and I only told her that I met this great guy but he was no longer in town. So she set me up on a date with a friend of her fiancé’s.

What a disaster! We met for drinks, and it started out ok. Loki was still on my mind, but not as much. But then he began to drone on about how he hated his job, and his family. And I immediately thought how he was so NOT Loki, in every way.

He was so engrossed in own story that he didn’t even notice how I pretended to get an urgent text from my sister, requiring my immediate assistance.

I was never so happy to leave an unfinished drink at the bar. I had also never been more miserable, either. Plus, I kept thinking about what the handsome doctor had written on his card … 

_“Any time you need that special ache relieved, just wear those lovely green lace panties, and I’ll make a house call … LOKI”_

Shaking my head, I questioned how he would even be able to know such a thing.

Suddenly I had an idea. It wasn’t the best, but it was something.

I called my orthopod’s office.

“Yes, I was wondering if Dr. Laufeyson was available today. I have a problem,” I inquired.

“Dr. who?” the receptionist asked.

“We don’t have anyone here by that name.”

So I repeated myself, and explained when he assisted me the last time.

There was a long pause, and finally she responded.

“Ah … yes … HIM. Can you hold please?”

As I was waiting, I pondered my dilemma again. Even if I was able to see him today, he might get mad that I lied. And he’d just be gone after that anyway.

“Miss Patterson? He’s actually at the hospital. He said that if it’s a serious emergency you can meet him there. If not, he asked if it was all right if he made a house call,” she asked.

“Wow! Doctors actually still do that?” I asked incredulously.  “No, it’s not grave enough for me to go there. If it’s not a bother for him, Dr. Laufeyson can come here.”

“I will relay that information. He should be there within the hour,” she replied.

“Thank you,” I said before hanging up.

_An hour?! Can I wait that long?!_

Quickly straightening up, I headed into the bedroom to change. I was pulling a dress out of the closet when I noticed his card sitting on my dresser.

_Should I?_

“Yes, I should,” I said out loud as I reached into the drawer and pulled out something different to wear.

I headed into the bathroom and fixed my makeup. Once I was done, I returned to my bedroom and pulled out an ace bandage. I wrapped up my ankle, as that was “reason” for needing to see the sexy doctor.

I had just finished when the doorbell rang.

_Stay calm and breathe … remember your story …_

I hobbled to the door – to get into character – and slowly opened it. I couldn’t help but smile as I saw HIM standing there, a small satchel in his hand.

“Miss Patterson … SO good to see you again. You have injured your ankle?” he asked as he strode in.

Closing the door, I slowly followed him into the living room.

“I … uh … yeah,” I stammered, unable to speak.

“You are flushed, Miss Patterson. Are you all right?” he asked walking toward me.

He stood directly in front me, and rested his hands on my shoulders. I felt my entire body tingling at his touch.

He smiled. “You really did not need to execute such an elaborate ruse. You knew what you had to do in order for me to … come … here.”

I shook my head. “But how could you know?”

He slid his hands down my sides and leaned in closer. “Rachel … you were correct when you said that I was unlike anyone that you had ever met …”

I felt his hands settle on hips, and he pulled me even closer.

He then whispered in my ear, “Tell me what you want Rachel …”

I moaned. “You, Loki. I want you …”

He let go of me and stepped back. I watched as his eyes traveled up and down my body.

Finally, I couldn’t wait any longer.

I closed the distance between us and slipped his suit jacket off. I loosened his tie and yanked it off. As I began to unbutton his shirt, I glanced up and found him smirking at me.

“Ehehehe … impatient aren’t we?” he said.

I winked and ripped the rest of his shirt, the buttons flying across the room. I unclasped his belt and tugged it from his pants. Looking back up at him, I slid my hand down over the prominent bulge in his trousers, saying,

“Yes, I am … doctor.”

He groaned as I slid my hand inside his now snug pants. I only managed to gently touch him before he extricated my hand from his trousers.

“Close your eyes Rachel,” he commanded.

“I want to watch,” I countered.

He grabbed my shoulders and growled, “Close them.”

I pouted as I shut them. All too soon I felt my top being pulled over my head and my skirt being shrugged down over my hips.

“So luscious in green …” he sighed.

“Loki,” I sighed as I felt his long fingers in the waistband of the lace panties. As he slid them down, his fingers brushed against my clit, making me sigh even louder.

I was quickly losing focus, and there was something that I desperately wanted to do first. After he removed my wet panties, I pushed him away.

“Rachel!” he yelled. “What …”

He stopped as he saw me dropping to my knees and reaching for his fly. Looking up at him, I smiled.

I slowly undid the zipper, and moaned in appreciation as his semi-hard cock sprung free from its confines. I licked him, circling my tongue around the dripping head before taking him into my mouth.

“Ung …” he groaned as I took more of his huge cock into my mouth.

 _So big…_ I thought happily as I slowly bobbed back and forth. Wrapping my right hand around the base, as I couldn’t get that far with my mouth, I gently massaged his balls with my left.

“Rachel …” he panted as I continued to work on him.

He was quickly getting hard, and I could feel myself dripping. I sped up my pace, and with one final lick he came. We both moaned in delight as I swallowed everything he gave me.

Gently, I pulled away, and licked my lips.

“By the gods, Rachel … that was … magnificent …” he said.

I smiled as he reached down to help me off the floor. Recovering rather quickly, from my experience anyway, he picked me up and set me on the dining room table.

“My turn,” he growled as he spread my legs before him.

I gasped as I suddenly felt his tongue licking up my thigh.

“So wet for me …” he whispered as he moved to the other side.

“Ah!” I cried as I felt 2 incredibly longer fingers slide inside me.

Each time they reached that sweet spot, and I knew I wasn’t going to last long.

“Loki …” I panted as he slid them in quicker.

I came hard, as in one smooth motion he slid in a 3rd finger and dragged him tongue across my clit.

“Mmmm … you taste SO good, my lovely Rachel …” he whispered.

I was still in a bit of a daze as Loki lifted me up off the table and brought me back into the living room.

He set me down on my feet, and I was able to truly see him. He was so tall, with long, lean muscles. I reached up, his dark hair soft under my fingers, and those eyes! As my eyes scanned lower, I smiled as I saw him getting hard again.

Feeling uninhibited for maybe the first time ever, I pushed him onto the couch.

He smiled lasciviously as I slowly walked over to him.

I leaned over and kissed him. I moaned as our lips met, my arousal overtaking me.

I placed my hands on his shoulders as he grabbed my hips, and I slowly slid down onto him.

I groaned contently as he filled me so completely. I laid my head on his shoulder for a second, and he sighed.

“You feel so good around me,” he whispered in my ear.

I felt him moving under me, and I started moving as well. We soon found a rhythm, the couch shaking beneath us.

My head fell back as our pace increased, and Loki seized the opportunity to place his lips around my left nipple.

“Ahhh …” I whimpered as the combined sensations of him so deep inside of me and his mouth on my breasts was overwhelming.

“Loki …” I cried. “Please …”

“Come for me darling … Let me feel how much you need me,” he growled against my breasts.

As his teeth lightly grazed my right nipple, I felt his fingers on my clit. I screamed as my orgasm exploded.

“LOKI!!!!”

Feeling me clench around him was all he needed.

“Rachel!!!” he cried as he gripped my hips, coming inside of me.

I fell against his chest, both of us panting from the extreme pleasure.

“You … are utterly … spectacular …” Loki said as he tried to catch his breath.

“I was just thinking the same thing about you … Doctor …” I replied still resting against him.

He chuckled softly, and then said, “Do not fret, my darling. I have no intention of leaving you so soon.”

_How did he know that’s what I was thinking?!_

“Thank you,” I sighed dreamily.

“No, thank you, Rachel,” Loki said gently.

Somehow we wound up in bed, Loki holding me in his arms, my head against his chest.

As I was drifting off, I said, “I’m really glad you make house calls …”

The last thing I heard was Loki laughing softly, “Ehehehe …”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
